George Weasley and the Road to Recovery
by Invisi
Summary: Sequel to pisoprano's story, George Weasley and the Computational Error. George may have the power of speech, but he's far from recovered. Now he's going to need all the help he can get to survive. It'll take a miracle for him to become the man he used to be- but then again, the twin's lives are never ordinary...


A/N: Before anyone asks, yes I have permission to write this! The author of the first book, pisoprano, gave all her (at least, I'm sure it's a her) fans writing prompts for a sequel/prequel/whatever. So, here I am, fulfilling my version of a sequel. Before you read this though, I'd suggest reading the first book, George Weasley and the Computational Error, by pisoprano. If you cannot be bothered, however (though you really should), there is a brief description of its contents in this chapter.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, who isn't me. George Weasley and the Computational Error belongs to pisoprano, who also isn't me. The only result I get from this is personal satisfaction, and the chance to fulfil my dreams of doing the impossible and writing a fan-fiction of a fan-fiction.

* * *

_""You're joking Perce..." Old George muttered as a tear fell down the side of his face. Whatever he said next was unintelligible except for, "don't think I've heard you joke since you were..."" _- Ch23, George Weasley and the Computational Error.

**George Weasley and the Road to Recovery**

* * *

Strange Things

* * *

A lot of strange things had happened to Fred and George Weasley over the years.

But this truly had to be the strangest.

Fred felt dizzy if he tried to think about it too much. His parents were talking with a Charlie, Tonks and Bill, Percy was reading a book and Ron had taken Ginny down to the hospital canteen to get something to eat. Fred, however, was sat on Old George's bed, and chose now to look up at his twin, who was standing beside him, looking just as confused.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he asked, and George nodded.

"If you think to hard about it your head will explode."

Fred nodded, standing up. The two twins stood there a moment, not quite knowing what to say. A lot had happened in the past three years, almost too much to cope with.

It had all started on September 1st, when George had started being possessed by a maniac who called himself 'The Saintlike One'. The Saintlike One ha come and gone whenever Fred drunk pumpkin juice, though no-one knew why. Both twins had hated him, especially when the Sorting Hat, old and probably going senile, had put George in Slytherin when he was being possessed by the Saintlike One. A whole load of worry and hysteria later, September 1st had come round again, and this was known as Confession Day. This was the date when the Saintlike One had promised to tell them who he was, but neither twins had trusted him enough to read the charmed Saintlike Parchment. Instead, their friend Lee Jordan had read it, and proceeded to lead them into a room containing both the Saintlike One and the escaped felon, Sirius Black. This was when they had learned the truth- the Saintlike One was nothing more than an old version of George, who had travelled back into the past by thirty years to save his brother and best friend from being killed.

_Which, he has_, Fred thought to himself, _In the craziest way possible. _

For reasons unbeknown to him, Old George (or Saint George as Tonks sometimes called him) had gone off on sabbatical with Snape. That's right, the Greasy Git himself. There, he had run into Voldemort and become possessed by the dark lord. He had then become Defence professor at Hogwarts, started wearing horrid clothes and a turban and become utterly fed up, all because of Voldemort. Fred, George and Lee had made it their mission to cheer him up, and they had- and then June 20th had come round.

Nobody really knew what had happened on this day, except for these things- Dumbledore and Voldemort were dead, and Old George had lost his mind.

Now, two weeks later, his whole family were in the Spell Damage ward of Saint Mungo's, where Old George lay unresponsive once more and the truth had been revealed to the whole family about who 'Professor Oliver' really was.

"It is now four o'clock," a pleasant female voice announced, making both twins jump. "Visiting time is now over. Please vacate the hospital. Good-bye, and have a pleasant day!" The voice ended with a strange buzzing sound.

Fred looked around. Percy was putting his book away and Ron and Ginny were returning. The adults were coming towards them, looking flustered, confused and tired.

"We'll apparate back," Dad was saying. "With the others we'll have to use side-along apparition."

"I'll take the twins," Tonks announced, marching over to the two brothers still stood by the bedside. "See you back at the Burrow!" She linked arms with them and Fred felt a strange clenching around his stomach, as if he were being squeezed through a tube. Then, when barely two seconds had passed, they were stood just outside Charlie's apparition wards, the Burrow looming before them. Keeping a firm grip on the twins arms, Tonks led them up to the house, and into the Living Room.

A minute later, the whole family had arrived back, all entering the room. Charlie and Bill came to sit beside Tonks and the twins on one sofa, whilst the others sat on the other. It wasn't until Mum closed the door, and, with a snap of her fingers, locked it, did Fred realise how much trouble they were in.

"Well?" she demanded, hands on her hips, spewing with anger, "I'd like you to tell me what has happened in the past three years. And I'd like the full story."


End file.
